The Jewel of The Hearts
by roastable
Summary: AU. Princess Ichigo breaks away from her frivolous life of Mew royalty, and embark on a journey to explore Cyniclonia. In her journey, she encounters Kish, a nostalgic boy who she has never met, who drew her attention. Following their fated meeting, unruly events ensue, and it is their destiny to find harmony between the Kingdom of Cyniclonia and Mew again.


Note:

Hi, there. This story is set in another universe, where it consists more of the fantasy elements. This is my first story for Kish and Ichigo, so please, give me both positive and negative feedbacks. I'd like to clarify that for those who like the sadistic, evil anime version of Kish, I suggest that this one is not for you. I really hated how the producers made Kish to be more of a psychopath sadist for the sake of rating, when he really wasn't. Remember, Tokyo Mew Mew was in a monthly magazine for _Elementary/Middle_ Schooler(mostly for elementary). In the original version, he is portrayed to be more complex and sensitive than the dull, flat character he is depicted in the anime. In this fiction, I will not be using the overly flirtatious, psychopathic, and obsessive character depiction the media used, but a more multifaceted take to his character that serves justice to the original.

This is merely my opinion (maybe my opinion is totally BS. please don't attack me). If you don't mind any of my babbling above, please enjoy reading and remember, R&R!

Prologue: The Princess' Grand Escape

* * *

"This continent is divided into two regions: the Cyniclonia and the Mew. In the past, they have clashed swords for millenniums because of their differences. However, sick of the blood that were shed and lives that were lost on both sides, our ancestors came to their difference, and called a truce to end the war. Though racial segregation was rampant at the beginning-"

"-the Cyniclons and the Mews came to accept each other gradually and the wall of distrust soon crumbled. The open door policy of the two nations passed in the year 3670, and ever since then, the two nations lived in a peaceful concord. The Cyniclons was the first to extend their hand..." A young girl yawned in boredom. "Right?"

The teacher sighed in exasperation. "Princess, you must not cut me off when I am in a middle of a lecture."

"But I heard this for like the thousandth time!" she whined.

"Please bear with me. You are the future leader of the Kingdom of Mews. I am sure your patience can outlast the duration of this class." Keiichiro chastised her.

"You know, Professor Akasaka," Ichigo stood from her chair and waltzed to the spherical globe beside him. "Instead of just talking about the Cyniclons, I want to _go_ to the Cyniclons."

"You know the King and Queen forbid it."

"Why can't I go? Didn't you just say it for yourself that 'the two nations lived in a peaceful concord'? It's totally safe. I mean think about it! The different scenery, the culture, the people. I want to see all of this for myself instead of hearing it through the textbooks." Her dreamy eyes sparkled in anticipation, spinning the globe around, then pinpointing to the text _Cyniclonia_.

"First and foremost, you are the heiress to this kingdom. You cannot abandon your duty here."

She laughed with her nose, and settled down on a desk that was next to the globe. "What duty? All I do is learning the same thing over, eat fancy meals, and study the art of ruling. I am sick of it. As a future queen, I think it's more important for me to learn the way of the people rather than being stuck here!"

"I suggest that you take this matter to the King and Queen. Even if you tell me your distress, I am afraid that there is not much I can do."

Before her little highness could refute, their conversation was interrupted with a series of dainty knocks. A maid opened the door.

"Your highness, the King and Queen would like to summon you to the hall of throne." She announced and greeted both with a humble bow.

Ichigo turned to face Keiichiro squarely. "Well," the princess smiled, "This conversation is not over yet." She huffed and walked outside of the classroom. Before she shut the door, the professor called.

"Your majesty!" She turned around to face him, her eyes puzzled. His expression softened.

"Happy birthday."

The princess' glum expression brightened a little, and she replied back,

"Thank you." With that, she shut the door.

After several quiet moments, the professor crooned his neck, and walked over to the windows to open them for some fresh air. Professor Akasaka peeked outside the Strawberry Garden to see it was getting decorated lavishly just for her. He just hoped the night would pass without a hitch.

"Today on your eighteenth birthday, you will know the truth princess." His eyes glazed darkly.

Akasaka Keiichiro closed them.

"You will finally know the truth you wanted."

He whispered quietly to himself, hoping the birds on the tree next to him didn't hear.

* * *

"I have brought the princess, your highnesses." The maid lowered her head before her rulers. The King and Queen nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, you may go now." The maid walked back to her station, leaving the princess behind.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. How are you?" The princess curtsied politely to her royal parents.

"Well darling, you see. The tailor has your dress for tonight in your room, so try it on to see whether if it fits you perfectly."

"Oh, I did, and it does fit me perfectly, thank you."

"Really, I can't wait to see it today! My little girl is so grown up, and it makes me a little bit sad." the King sobered at the thought.

"Oh, darling. She is our little girl, and she still is." The queen pinched her husband's cheek playfully. She fixed her gaze on her daughter.

"Tonight, everyone from all over the Mews has come here just to celebrate your birthday, especially many handsome princes." She winked suggestively, which made the King gasp dramatically.

"No prince from Cyniclonia?"

The couple's smiles dropped. The two looked at her knowingly, which made her confused. Ichigo was perplexed at their shocked expressions, wondering what has she done this time.

However, the queen was quick to compose herself. The queen smiled apologetically to her daughter.

"I am afraid not, but guess what? Masaya will be there."

"Masaya?" Ichigo's ears perked up. This frightened the King terribly. All of his shocks fleeted within moments, and he fumed.

"Oh that boy. I really don't approve of him. I mean look at his feminine face-" The queen pinched the King's face firmly.

"You know, I quite like him actually. Ichigo, just know that mother approves, and you don't have to hear this big louse."

"Masaki!" the King yelped, as she pinched the King's cheek even harder. Ichigo giggled at their silliness. She hoped that one day, she would fall in love with a good man, like how her mother fell for her father. Her parents truly loved each other, unlike the other royalties who married for politics.

"Oh, um, well, I will get ready for the party. See you guys soon!" Ichigo gathered her fringed skirt to walk out, until the King stopped her.

"Ichigo!" His daughter twirled around to his call.

"Yes dad?"

He paused to scrutinize his daughter.

Ichigo became so lovely, the King thought to himself as he regarded his daughter tenderly. No longer a child, she has become a woman. And so perhaps, it was time for him to stop holding her hands, and let her walk on her own. The queen saw his growing solemn expression. Their eyes met. Both nodded in secret agreement, and came to a conclusion.

They could no longer hide it anymore.

"Come to our chamber after the ball. We have something for you."

"Oooh, a present I smell?" Ichigo's tail swivelled enthusiastically in the air.

"It's a secret!" the Queen winked.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it then!" With that, Ichigo skipped happily out of the hall of throne. As soon as her daughter was out of the couple's vicinity, the Queen's cheerful façade dropped.

"Oh, darling. I don't think she is ready for this." Even with his eyes closed, he could hear the tears in her voice. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"She will be. She still has us."

"But not that boy. The boy that she loved." She whispered quietly to him, so only he can hear it. The guards wondered what their loving Queen spoke of that made her cry so dolefully beautiful.

* * *

Somewhere far from the Kingdom of Mew:

A Cyniclonian teen lay down on his back, outlining the shape of the clouds with his verdant eyes. He was lying on top of the field that was away from the industrious city he lived in. He loved the excitement of the city and all, but this spot was his haven. It was a place where he could catch a moment of respite for him. Alone. Occasionally, his nosy little brother, however, was an exception.

"Hey Kish!" Speaking of the devil, a young youth dashed up to him with a basket of fruit. "I got some fruits from the forest for us." The boy plopped next to the older teen. "Here."

"Sweet! Thanks Tart." When Kish peered inside the basket to see that they were, he was delighted that they were his favorite fruits: strawberry.

"Oh, and she asked you to help out at the inn, as soon as you finish taking your break." Tart added in, as he bit into its tender flesh.

"Aw man! You came here to bribe me with strawberries?" Kish, smirked, as he ruffled Tart's hair.

"Well, we know how much you love strawberries!" the boy beamed brightly.

"True. I will go down as soon as I take couple more." Kish placed another strawberry into his mouth.

"Hey you already took like a dozen. Save some for me and ma." Tart pouted.

"I can't help it. It's just too good." Kish ignored Tart's complaints, and raised a strawberry to the sky.

"Ichigo's my favorite after all."

* * *

"Well, thank you for escorting me to my chamber, Masaya."

"No, it was my pleasure." Knight Masaya flashed a charming smile. "I hope I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, I presume?"

"Yes, definitely. Good night." Ichigo bided farewell to the Prince. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Ichigo jumped on her bed.

"Oh my god. That was so exhausting!" Ichigo breathed. Tonight was the night of frivolous extravagance, many small talks with the foreign royalties, and more suitors. Don't get her wrong, sure she didn't mind the attention she was showered with, but birthday was supposed to be fun, and not meant to be strenuous. For the entire night, she had to keep up her rigid mannerism with the nobles and with strangers who she didn't remember their names by the time they finished dancing. Quite frankly, she would have much preferred a simple dinner with her parents, but _no _it had to be an over-the-top exaggerated celebration.

Ichigo sighed. She didn't even have the time to rest. She had to prepare for her travel.

Unbeknownst to the entire palace, their princess was planning her escape tonight.

Ichigo reached underneath her evening gown to reach a forged passport and a bundle of cash that came along with it this afternoon. This gown was a present from Mint, a dear friend of her, who was unable to come to her party. She was very cunning to ask the tailor to install a pocket underneath the hems of the gown. Ichigo reached the folded letter that came with it, and grinned cheekily.

_Ichigo, hope you had a wonderful birthday. Actually that was a lie. Hope that the party was a flop and everyone's presents were crap, so you can enjoy this one. Remember to burn this letter as soon as it arrives. I don't want to get in trouble with your family. And you're welcome. _

_Mint _

"Oh Mint. This is the best present ever." As she promised, she chucked the letter to the fireplace. Ichigo made sure the paper burned away to crisps, so once the guards search their room, it would be inscrutable.

She opened her closet to reach for a packed bag, and a set of traveling clothes. Ichigo bought this at the town square, when she managed to successfully sneak out of the palace that one time. Ichigo undressed her flimsy gown, and fitted into a pink strapless dress, and a hooded robe.

Ichigo already decided on which secret passage to use, and since everyone, including the staff members, was pretty much drunk, she was positive that she wouldn't get caught.

After all, Mews was peaceful and there hasn't been a war for a long time. This was her only chance. She could care less of the consequences that followed after this. There was nothing worse than being trapped in her own home like a caged canary. It wasn't like she was leaving forever; she would eventually come back. This was merely a soul-searching journey of discovering Cyniclonia. She felt that the country was somehow calling to her strangely.

As soon as she tied her boots, she neatly placed the letter to her parents on her desk.

"Well that's it." She took a good look at her room for one last time before she turned to her window. Ichigo lifted the window to be greeted by the cold breeze that spilled on her face. Her eyes twinkled in contemplation of what her journey would be like. She was sure that there was going to be friendly people and many places to visit. Maybe even find a handsome local boy. Who knows?

_Knock Knock. _

She stopped moving, and her tail stood up.

Oh. Crap.

Her parents entered inside her room.

"Honey, we told you to go to our chamber as soon as the ball end, what is taking you so long-" The Queen stopped talking, and it daunted to her that her daughter looked as if she was about to jump off from the window with a bag in her arm.

"Er, hi mom. Hi dad. How was your evening?" Ichigo laughed nervously, scratching her head. The King's eyes looked as if they were to pop out.

"Ichigo Melllia Momomiya, if you _dare_ jump out from that window. I will never let you out of this place!" The King's voice teetered to a danger zone, which he only used when he was really crossed. She meant _reeeally_ crossed.

"No different from what you've been doing to me for the past, well you know, life." Ichigo sarcastically remarked, which was probably the wrong thing to say. His face started to flush in fury.

"Honey, please I beg you…" Ichigo felt a pang of guilt, as her mother's face started to pale.

Ichigo took in a deep breath. "All my life I lived here so comfortably. I need to know what it's like out there, so I don't have to remain so naïve." The King's expression softened a tad bit, but he was still not pleased.

"I will be back in a month, so please-"

"A _month_?!" the Queen screeched.

"-don't worry?" Ichigo sheepishly finished her sentence. Oh boy.

"I need to get out, and see it for my eyes, instead seeing it in pictures from the books. I want to know. I _need_ to know."

"We promise we will, so please stop this nonsense this instance!"

Ichigo stared at them with a painful look.

"No, you never will."

She leaped outside the window with a bag in her arms.

"No, no, no…" The Queen fell to the floor, and sobbed. The King reached his boiling point.

"_GUAAAARDS!_"

Ichigo felt her spine shiver in fear, as her own father's voice reverberated throughout the palace. It was time for her to go.

She started to run for the freedom of her life.

* * *

Only the prologue would be this long. I won't make it this long for next time. Again, please R&R.

- roatsable


End file.
